Edoardo Romano
Edoardo Romano aka "Little Edoardo" is a male known member of the Romano family and one of Papa Louie's customers. His debuted in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the shortest yet oldest member of the Romano family, where he is the bongo drum player. Flipdeck Info Little Edoardo is the founding member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is the elder of the family and father of Bruna and Carlo Romano. In the quartet, Little Edoardo plays percussion, and is a master of the bongo drums. Appearance ''' '''Edoardo is a short man with medium-tone skin and a little bit of grey hair. He wears a white shirt with a red tie and a pocket with green trim, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces. History As confirmed in the blog, Edoardo had a wife, but she has since passed away before the series started. However, as of Papa's Pastaria, he has remarried with Olga. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 onions *4 olives *4 anchovies *5 to 8 minutes *Sliced to eighth pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Well-Done patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Hot sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Strawberries *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings *4 Green Peppers *4 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian sausage in a Regular Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Sauerkraut *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fiori Rosini (Penne on other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Garlic Basil on other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *5 Pickled Eggs (Meatballs on other holidays) *2 Meatballs (Green Peppers on other holidays) *2 Green Peppers (No other toppings on other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller **Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Red Velvet Round Donut **Cherry Cordial Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Long John **Boston Cream **Red Icing **Crushed Peanuts Trivia *He usually has almost-large orders, but not as large as Big Pauly's. *It is now known that he and Olga are getting married. **As Edoardo has proposed to her, it should mean that he likes her as well and that they have been together for some time. *He is the only customer who has more than one timer in Papa's Burgeria. *His late wife is named Giordana Romano. *He and Captain Cori are the only customers to order more than one breakfast base item in Pancakeria. *He is the first character to be frowning; despite never being a closer, he seems to frown often, yet at times he does smile. *His name was stretched probably due to spacing limits. *He is the first Romano Family Quartet member to have a Flipdeck. *In the intro of Pastaria, his foot is upside down (that's because he's kneeling to propose to Olga). Unlocked toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with X & O Sprinkles *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pickled Eggs *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Fluff Gallery Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png EdoardoPerfectCupcakeria.PNG Littleedoardoperfectorderinburgeria.png PerfectEdoardo!.png Waving Romanos.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Olga romano.png Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Edoardo and Olga's wedding invitation Thumbs Up - Little Edoardo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|3 Romano family members together Poor Little Edoardo.png Valentines2013.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Little Edoardo.png not what he was expecting.png (Pastaria) Little Edoardo before Star Customer.png Little Edoardo in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Little Edoardo.png Edoardo & Olga Romano.png|Married Romanos chewing gum during Baseball Season Edoardo Missing.png|Where's Little Edoardo?! Edoardo & Olga Romano 2.png|Olga & Edoardo Romano drinking punch while Peggy plays Jacksmith Edoardo & Olga Romano 3.png|Little Edoardo watches his wife play Jacksmith OLGAA.PNG|Little Edoardo Dining with his Wife. References Category:Married Customers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Old people Category:Romano Family Category:Small Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Rich people Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Old People Category:Non Closers Category:Lovers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:E customer Category:E customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria